eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5212 (15 January 2016)
Synopsis A dis-orientated Phil wakes on a pile of bin bags, clutching a bottle of whiskey. A wrecked looking Ben sits in the Arches, clearly in torment. A drunken Phil clocks a group of school children and questions whether one is Louise – it’s not, and she makes a snide comment. Phil takes a photo out of his wallet of him and Sharon and rips it in half. He then looks at a photo of Louise and kisses it. In the hospital, Sharon’s surprised at the arrival of a present for Dennis – her face darkens as she reads who it’s from. Shirley finds Ben in the Arches and asks what’s happened with Phil – Ben’s unimpressed when he cottons on that she already knew about Phil driving the car during the accident. Ben’s disbelieving when Shirley purports that she told Phil to tell Sharon the truth. Ben storms out of the Arches, claims that are far as he’s concerned, Phil is history. Phil calls Aunt Sal claiming that he needs an address; he needs to find Louise. Clearly displeased with what he’s hearing from the other end, Phil declares he’s heading over. Back at the Mitchell’s, Sharon answers the door to Gavin and hands back Dennis’ present, claiming she’s getting all of the deadwood out of her life. Sharon opens up to Gavin that it was Phil who was driving when the car accident happened and then tells Gavin to get out – she’s sick of liars. Phil arrives at a flat, and, when there’s no answer, bursts his way in. Phil finds Peggy – angry that she’s been back a week, but not told anyone. Phil explains that he wants Louise’s address; he wants to give her the money that he and Grant put aside. Phil rages as Peggy doesn’t respond. Phil informs Peggy that he’s had some news and claims that he needs a drink – he begins to rifle through Peggy’s cupboards in a frenzied hunt for alcohol. Phil eventually finds a bottle of Cinzano and questions whether it’s a joke, before opening the bottle and taking a swig. Gavin reminds Sharon that starting afresh somewhere new can be tough, but Sharon stands firm and asks him to leave. As Phil drinks, he asks Peggy whether she’s always taken Grant’s side because he was nothing like his father. Phil admits that although he never laid a finger on Sharon, he hurt her in other ways. As Phil asks again for Louise’s address, Peggy merely throws her bag at him. Phil sobs that he wants to do something right for once, before Peggy floors Phil with the revelation that the cancer’s back – she’s dying. As Phil tries to talk to Peggy through the bedroom door, she clams up and doesn’t answer. As Phil gives up and heads to leave, he whispers that he’s dying too. In the Vic, when Ben questions why Phil chooses to screw things up all the time, Kathy purports that it’s because he’s scared and always has been. Kathy explains that he’s not the thug that he makes out he is. When Ben questions why Phil pretends to be someone that he’s not, Kathy reminds Ben that he did exactly the same. Sharon’s unimpressed when she finds that Gavin is yet to leave; Gavin promises that he’s there for her. Gavin explains that he knows he’s made a lot of mistakes and would like one last chance to put things right. Gavin states that he has the opportunity of a villa and a steady job - he offers for Sharon and Dennis to join him and kisses her on the head before leaving; Sharon’s conflicted. Phil enters a school hall and spots Louise – she’s shocked to see her Dad after so long. Phil admits that he’s been thrown out by Sharon and is going away, before handing over a holdall full of cash. As Louise ditches the holdall and goes to leave, Phil collapses to the floor in agony.... Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes